


A Winter's Day

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: George knew the second he walked in their room that they had been caught.... doing something??
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	A Winter's Day

George walked into their hotel room thinking they would both be sitting on their beds reading something or maybe still getting dressed in their layers and jackets, preparing to go outside in the cold for their day on the town.

But as soon as he opened the door, he saw Paul's left arm shaking at a steady rate from behind. It looked as if it were moving up and down on his crotch, but that couldn’t be… John was sitting right there next to him on the bed. 

Still, he continued for a bit, and George wanted to leave, but he was afraid of making too much noise. 

The arm stopped, and all became quiet. “Fuck,” Paul muttered, and John laughed. Laughed! How was he not uncomfortable with this? Unless he liked it. But that couldn’t be, either. It shook just a bit more until Paul hissed. “God, feel that, Johnny.”

John’s hand reached over towards him, and George couldn’t believe his eyes. He must have been dreaming when John said, “Wow, Macca. That’s so fucking hot.”

He must have made some kind of noise then, because they both turned their heads and Paul shoved his hand deep into his jacket pocket.

“Geo!” John exclaimed. “Hey…”

“Oh! Do you want--?” Paul started, starting to move his hand just a bit, and George shook his head.

“No! I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t know you two were… god, I should’ve just knocked, and now you--” John and Paul glanced curiously at each other, playing dumb.

“What do you mean?” Paul asked, shifting around just a tiny bit. Maybe George was just reading into this all too much. But no. There was no denying what he had witnessed.

“Are you… queer? Or gay? Or whatever…”

They both froze. “I’m afraid I don’t understand,” John muttered blandly. “Did something happen that we’ve missed?”

Then George laughed. “I mean, were you not just… what were you doing?” Paul shrugged. “You were moving your hand, and it looked like--”

“OH!” Paul let out a sigh of relief, his back slouching just slightly as realisation calmed the chill in his bones.

“What?” John asked, still confused about the whole thing.

“It’s just a hand warmer!” He pulled it out of his pocket and tossed it over to George, who caught it, immediately dropping it at how hot it felt. I was just heating it up. You gotta shake it, y’know.”

“Right.” George nodded, a blush creeping up his face. “Yeah, of course. Sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed any of that. Should have just asked.”

“You’re good,” Paul said with a smile, and suddenly John burst out laughing.

“Oh, my god! Wait! You thought he was wanking!” George got even more uncomfortable as John laughed harder and harder at his social demise. 

“Well, I just came to let you know that we’re leaving soon, so I’ll be going. Sorry about that.” He backed back out of the door, still hearing their hushed voices snickering at the incident.


End file.
